This invention generally relates to an electric motor powered driveline. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric motor powered driveline and method of operation that provides continuous torque during shifting operations.
Conventional transmissions require a release of torque to facilitate a shift between desired gear ratios. In most applications such a momentary release of torque is not a concern. However, in vehicles where speed and output torque is utilized for steering, a momentary release in torque can undesirably effect steering and maneuverability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an electric motored powered driveline that switches between desired gear ratios while maintaining a constant torque output.